Lady Vareshei
by Lady Atheilen
Summary: Raina Falkonai, a young girl, starts out on the path of the Jedi. But the Jedi may not be able to protect her from her dark past-or her destiny. She may become one of the greatest Jedi ever known but if she succumbs to the Dark, she could destroy the Jedi
1. Naklita

Hey everyone, how's it going? I'm Lady Atheilen and this is my first fic here. Enjoy!  
  
The garden was still, as it had always been, ever since Yoda had shown it to her when she was four years old. This was Raina's own place, and Yoda's, she supposed. They had come here nearly every week, to visit. Raina still couldn't understand their friendship, but it was the best part of her life.   
  
She picked a flower from near the artifical stream that ran through the garden, or the Semsera, as she called it. Semsera meant sanctuary in Yoda's language, and Raina couldn't think of a better name for it. She placed the flower in her long brown hair, winding some of the strands around it to hold it in place.  
  
Faintly, she thought she could hear voices, far away in the main part of the Temple. Curious, she checked her chonometer.   
  
Muttering a curse under her breath, she took the flower out of her hair and ran out of the Semsera. She was late for the afternoon sparring session, and several Masters were coming to watch! Raina just knew how this would look to any Master considering an apprentice. She only hoped that she would still be allowed to participate.   
  
Out of breath, Raina ran into the gymnasium. Her friend Sussen Skywalker walked up to her, panic in her eyes. "Hey, Rai, where in the name of the galaxy have you been?" she cried.  
  
"I was meditating, and I lost track of time," Raina replied, recovering some of her calm.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right, meditating. Were you with Tedren again, by any chance?" Sussen said, laughing.  
  
"As a matter of fact, no, I wasn't. I was in the gardens, thinking, and trying to become one with the living Force. And 'Living Force,' Initiate Skywalker, does not mean 'Tedren Morg.'"  
  
"Really, I wasn't aware of that. Thank you, Mistress Falkonai, for enlightening an inexperienced Initiate such as myself."  
  
"Initiate Falkonai, may I ask where you have been?" a cold voice interrupted.  
  
Raina turned around slowly. It was Hiiba Soryen, who was very strict and didn't like Raina one bit. "Yes, Master Soryen. I was meditating in the gardens, and I lost track of time. I apologize for interrupting."  
  
"You do realize that this could be one of your last chances to become a Padawan learner, and that this infraction will not make the desired impression on a Master or Knight, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, Master Soryen, you are." Raina could kave kicked herself in the head, for he was, as a matter of fact, entirely correct.  
  
"Very well. Meet me after this session. I could use some help in doing dishes, and perhaps scrubbing a few floors. We shall see."  
  
"Yes, Master Soryen," Raina said, bowing.  
  
He turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
"Force, that's a bit harsh," Sussen whispered.  
  
Master Soryen turned back. "Initiate Skywalker, perhaps you could join your friend? After all, we would not want her to be lonely, now, would we?"  
  
"No, Master Soryen, we would not," Sussen said.  
  
"Very well. I'll expect both of you in the kitchen behind the dining hall as soon as this is over. Good luck to both of you."  
  
"Yes, Master Soryen. Thank you, Master Soryen," the two girls said in unison.  
  
Just then, Yoda entered the gymnasium. Raina heard his voice in her mind.  
  
*Naklita, very upset you are. Sense it I do. What makes you sad?*  
  
Raina had to smile upon hearing his affectionate nickname for her, the one that roughly translated as life's joy.  
  
*Ahh. Much better, this is. Like it when my Naklita smiles, I do. Not happy am I, when upset she is.*  
  
Raina sent a thought back. *Thank you, Master Yoda. I was late, because I was in the Semsera, and now Master Soryen has punished me. No one will take me as a Padawan now.*  
  
*Think I do, that have problems in that area you will not. Now, am I often wrong, little one?*  
  
*No, Master Yoda.*  
  
*Go and take your place, you should. Starting, the matches are.*  
  
Smiling, Raina took her seat, taking Sussen with her. The old Master always made her feel better. All of her good feeling was wiped away, though, when Master Laiski Dericon announced that the first sparring match would be between herself and Aleda Kinsai, who was not one of Raina's favourite people. Aleda was one of the few people her age who could best her in a mock lightsaber battle, and was also one of the few people in the entire Temple who disliked Raina. Hiiba Soryen and a few other Masters, and Aleda and her best friend Piranal Soreli, were about the only people who fit this description. The rest either liked her or thought her beneath their notice.  
  
Raina walked into the ring, hand on her lightsaber. Unlike many of the other Initiates, Raina had already made her own lightsaber, using an elrona crystal. Yoda, of course, had helped her with it. Aleda had also made her own lightsaber, Raina noticed.  
  
Master Dericon gave them the signal to ignite their lightsabers. Aleda and Raina both did so, making sure they were set to practice mode. For one instant, their lightsabers met, and then Raina attacked. She knew Aleda's fighting style, and knew Aleda would attack too hard.  
  
Letting the Force flow through her, she felt Aleda block her blow. She knew Aleda was preparing to strike her, so she flipped, and found herself right behind Aleda. Aleda put all her strength into the blow, which she aimed for where Raina's neck had been moments earlier. Finding no resistance, she fell flat on the ground, but quickly regained her balance and whirled, trying to strike Raina on the side. Raina easily blocked her thrust, noticing that Aleda was letting fear and anger get in the way. Raina resolved not to let the same thing happen to her. She blocked Aleda's next few attacks, trying the defensive strategy. When she knew Aleda had lost what little focus she had, Raina used the Force to levitate herself straight up into the air, and pushed her lightsaber downward and on to Aleda's neck. Aleda realized what she was doing too late. She couldn't get away fast enough. Raina's lightsaber burned her neck.  
  
"Enough," Master Dericon said. "The winner of this match is Raina Falkonai. Initiate Falkonai, if you would please get down from there and acknowledge your opponent, we will continue with the next match, which will be between Initiate Sussen Skywalker and Initiate Eliar Morteli."  
  
Raina let herself down and bowed to Aleda, who did not bow back, and went back to her seat to cheer Sussen on.  
  
  
How do you like it? This will be Romance later on, but *much* later on. And it will become more serious, so all angst people out there, don't give up yet. People who like lighthearted things should also be able to continue with this, though. More about the summary will become clear later on.  
  
Hugz,  
  
Lady Atheilen.  
  
Oh yeah, almost forgot. Two things: One, I don't own Star Wars, or any recognizable characters, (or surnames, tee hee.) Two, please do review this. I would appreciate both postive feedback and constructive criticism, in the words of a great writer, Erika. (Love your stuff, will review it. Sorry for not doing so before.) All flames will be cheerfully flamed right back. 


	2. Anareth Mehir chooses a Padawan

All right, second chapter. I realize the first one sucked, but hopefully this one will be a bit better.  
  
After the remaining sparring matches had been concluded, Raina Falkonai trudged off toward the kitchen, and was joined by a breathless, excited Sussen Skywalker.  
  
"Guess what? You'll never believe this," Sussen said.  
  
"You were chosen as a Padawan," replied Raina.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Any Force-senstive could pick up on the way you're feeling. It's obvious, Susi. Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Raina embraced her friend.  
  
"I know! I thought I'd never be chosen!" cried Sussen, who was practically jumping up and down.  
  
"Come on, Sussen. We all believed in you. You're one of the most talented people in the whole Temple, and you never let your anger control your emotions. Unlike me."  
  
"Raina! That's not fair to yourself!"  
  
"Yes, it is. So, who's your new Master?"  
  
"Mistress, actually. Anareth Mehir."  
  
"*She* was watching? She's a legend! She's the one who...."  
  
"Stopped a civil war that had been brewing for three centuries. I know. Master Dericon told me. I wonder if I'll be able to live up to her expectations," Sussen said, a shadow of worry crossing her face.  
  
"Don't be silly, Susi, of course you will. I'm sure she wouldn't have chosen you if it wasn't the will of the Force."  
  
"I know, Raina, it's just...forget it."  
  
"Susi, what's wrong?"  
  
"I said forget it, okay?"  
  
"Susi, tell me. I'm your friend," said Raina, beginning to feel worried.  
  
"Drop it, Raina!"  
  
"Sussen...."  
  
"Fine. *You* should have been chosen, Rai. You should have been chosen at least two years ago. You're more advanced than any of us. But the others get picked first, and I don't understand why. I mean, there are some that are better than you at *some* things, but you have to admit, Raina, that overall, you are the best of us. I don't want to take something that everyone knows rightly belongs to you."  
  
"Sussen, that is totally not true. I mean, I want to be an apprentice more than anything, but I'm not, and you are, and that must be the will of the Force. Speaking of...Hiiba's expecting us. Oh, Sith!"  
  
"Oh, no, I didn't tell Mistress Anareth about it, and she's expecting me, too!"  
  
"Oh, man. Listen, go find her. I'll tell Hiiba that you're now an apprentice and no longer under his authority."  
  
"Oh, Raina. You know he'll just punish you more. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am. It'll be worth it to see the expression on his face."  
  
Both girls giggled. Just then, Mistress Anareth Mehir walked up to them.  
  
Raina looked at her, and her face paled. It was like looking into a very blurry mirror. Though Raina and Anareth had different hair and eye colours, their oval faces were the same, as were their statures. Anareth had the same look in her eyes as Raina did, one of spirit and intelligence.   
  
"Padawan," Mistress Mehir said, addressing Sussen, "I was getting a bit worried. Oh, I see, you ran into a friend. Forgive me...but, would your name be Raina Falkonai?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress Mehir," Raina said, feeling a bit uneasy.  
  
"I...knew your parents...a long time ago. I realize my telling you this is highly irregular, but you look like your mother, and your father too. They were very good friends to me, for a long time. Now, Padawan, shall we get your things moved? You are welcome to come with us if you wish, Raina."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress Mehir, but Master Soryen is expecting me. I have to tell him that Sussen won't be coming."  
  
"That will not be necessary, I'll go and tell him you'll both be with me. He will be in the kitchen, correct?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress," said Sussen.  
  
"You girls go on ahead. My quarters are the third door on the left, when you come into the Masters' wing. Here's the access code, Sussen."  
  
"Thanks for rescuing me from kitchen duty, Mistress Mehir," said Raina.  
  
"My pleasure, Raina. Knowing Hiiba, it was probably undeserved anyway. I rememeber him as a Padawan. I was one of the younger Initiates back then, and he was often assigned to look after us. He would punish us for the most trivial little things...ah, memory." She paused. "Listen to me! I sound like Master Yoda, locked in the past."  
  
*Actually, she sounds much worse,* Raina thought to herself.  
  
Anareth walked off in the direction of the kitchen, and Sussen and Raina started towards her quarters.  
  
"She's nice. You two will work well together," Raina said after a moment.  
  
"Do you really think so?" asked Sussen.  
  
"Of course I do," said Raina.  
  
"It's scary how much you two look alike, though," said Sussen.  
  
"She said she was friends with my parents," said Raina.  
  
"Maybe she's one of your parents."  
  
"That's...that's utterly ridiculous," said Raina in disbelief.  
  
"Is it, Rai?"  
  
Raina was going to say something cutting in response, but their conversation was cut short by their arrival at Mistress Anareth's door. Sussen punched in the access code.  
  
"Wow," Raina breathed. The room was incredible. Curious artifacts were all over, and beautiful paintings were hung on every wall. One in particular caught Raina's eye. It was a picture of a woman in a bridal gown. Her eyes shone with happiness, and her smile was equally radiant. Even in the picture, the physical resemblance to Raina was strong. The title was only one word: Ryhia.  
  
Before they could look at it closely, Mistress Mehir came in, a frown on her face.  
  
"I take it Master Hiiba didn't take the news too well," said Sussen.  
  
"Yes, you could say that," replied Anareth.  
  
"Did you do all these? They're amazing!" exclaimed Raina, indicating the paintings.  
  
Anareth blushed. "Yes, I did do them. It's a hobby of mine."  
  
"They're absolutely incredible," Sussen said.  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
Just then, Anareth's comlink beeped. "This is Anareth," she said.  
  
After a moment, Anareth ended the call. "Padawan, I've been summoned to the Council. They've requested that I not bring you. I expect you to remain here until I return, all right? Perhaps you can start unpacking your things." She got up and left the room.  
  
  
  
Anareth bowed to the Council. "Good day, Masters."  
  
"And to you, Mistress Mehir," Laiski Dericon said.  
  
"Taken an apprentice have you?" Yoda asked.  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda. Sussen Skywalker."  
  
"Work well together you will. A good match this is, I think."  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Yes. Very good friend to Raina she is."  
  
"I noticed. They were speaking together."  
  
"Met Raina have you?"  
  
"Yes. I can see much of her parents in her. My niece is strong, and I fear I love her as much as I did when she was a baby."  
  
"As do I."  
  
"Have you remembered the promise you made to Ryhia?"  
  
"Fear not, Anareth. Patience you must have."  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda. I worry for her so."  
  
"The only one you are not. Now, sending you on a mission we are, but leave you will not for three weeks. Here is the information." He handed her a datapad.  
  
"Thank you, Masters," Anareth said. She bowed and left the Council chamber. 


	3. Memories of Love and Hatred, Love Found ...

Here's the third chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING THIS, SHY DRAGON!!! AND IT WASN'T A FLAME! :D  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the universe and all recognizable characters, but I think the only recognizable one in this is Yoda, I'm not sure. I own Raina, Sussen, Aleda, Anareth etc.  
  
Oh, and, in the first chapter, bond thoughts looked like *this*, but I realized that would be confusing, because I used that for regular thoughts and emphasis as well, so from now on, bond thoughts look like **this**, ok? Cool :-) On with the story!  
  
  
  
Later that night, Yoda sat in the Semsera, thinking. He was sure Raina wouldn't seek him out that night, for she had her own dark thoughts to brood over. He knew she was getting worried about not being chosen as a Padawan. If only she knew what she *should* be worrying about....  
  
No. If he had anything to say about it, and he did, Raina would never know about her father, or anything else connected to him. But Anareth taking the Skywalker girl as an apprentice posed a threat to Raina's innocence. Sussen was very smart, and he knew she would find out the truth eventually. A whisper in the Force told him she already suspected something. Being a loyal friend, she would rush straight to Raina and tell her, and then only the Force knew what would happen.  
  
Should he take her as his apprentice right then? Or should he wait until the Force told him the threat from Keiteyan had subsided, at least temporarily? He looked within himself for the answer, but could find none. He knew his emotions for the girl had clouded his mind, but Raina had took the place of the daughter he had lost, along with Naela. Biologically, she was daughter and heir to Ryhia Lanalen and Keiteyan Mehir. In his heart, she was his daughter, the Caila.  
  
The thought startled him. *She cannot be Caila. They would never accept a human, and she would die long before she inherited. I must never think of this again. Her destiny lies along the path of the Jedi, as does mine, only I could never quite let go of my past.*  
  
He remembered Keiteyan, Anareth, and Ryhia as children. Ryhia, calm and gentle, had been the embodiment of serenity. Fiery Anareth had been a fighter, never backing down. And Keiteyan had been a mystery, his true self never quite revealed to anyone, except perhaps Ryhia and his twin sister Anareth.  
  
What irony that the Council of the time had thought Anareth would turn! She was too angry, they said, too wild. But Yoda, and a few others, knew that they had been wrong, so Anareth had been chosen as a Padawan and went on to become one of the Order's best Knights. Mistress A'loima Torel had done a superb job with her.  
  
But no one had been prepared for Keiteyan. No one knew that when false rumours spread about his wife Ryhia concieving the children of Laiski Dericon (who was actually in love with Keiteyan's *sister,* not his wife) he would believe the rumours, and go into a rage, drawing his lightsaber and murdering his infant son. Ryhia and her daughter, Valoria, who was no more than a week old at the time, had gotten away, and hid under the protection of Yoda and the people of his birth.  
  
Ryhia died soon after. The healer who had been tending to her said that it was of a fever, but Yoda knew it was of a broken heart. Before she died, Ryhia told him of a vision she had had, and begged Yoda to promise to train her daughter in the ways of the Force. She told him that the Force would show him when it was time, but that he had to wait for the child's father to stop looking for her, at least for a little while, before she could officially become Yoda's Padawan. Yoda made that promise to her, and took Valoria back to Coruscant.  
  
There she was renamed. Yoda gave her a name in his language: Raina Falkonai. Raina meant "Fire-Dreamer," which, since learning Basic, Yoda had found a little ironic. Falkonai meant what it sounded like: "Falcon." He did keep Valoria as her middle name though, to honour her mother. Valoria was the name given to a woman in the Jedi prophecies, one who would have great strength and courage.  
  
Yoda got up and left the Semsera. He would speak to Laiski, he decided. He wondered if Laiski's feelings for Anareth still remained. Anareth was out of the Temple so often, and Laiski was so busy with Council duties, that Yoda doubted the two Jedi had seen each other in years. He knew that if they could just talk, something might still come of it. Love-passion-was lost forever to Yoda, and had been for nearly two centuries, but he didn't want that to happen to anyone else.  
  
  
  
Padawan Kevan Jinn ran down the corridor. He needed to find Aleda right away. He had promised to help her with her studies on Galactic Cultures. Even though he didn't really like Aleda, he felt a bit sorry for her. Beautiful though she was, she had very few friends.  
  
He heard a voice behind him. "Hi, Kevan."  
  
It was Aleda. "Hello, Aleda," he replied, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. Aleda may be mean, but she was also *very* attractive, especially to a thirteen-year-old boy who was just beginning to grow into a man.   
  
"Listen, Kevan," Aleda said, "I can't study with you tonight. Master Soryen wants to speak with me. If you want to meet me after...just to talk...I'm available," she said, brushing up against him.  
  
Kevan didn't know what to say. He got the distict impression Aleda wanted to do more than just talk. Aleda, noticing his confusion, laughed. "Oh, you're quite the young man, Kevan Jinn. It's always nice talking to you." With that, she walked away.  
  
"Creep!" someone said. Kevan turned around.  
  
It was his friend Raina. "I can't believe that you were with that whore. You're disgusting, you Sithspawn creep!" she screamed.  
  
"Rai, it wasn't like that," he said.  
  
"I know what it was like. I saw the whole thing. What will Sussen say?"  
  
"Raina, there's nothing for you to tell Sussen."  
  
"Oh, really, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I just go right to Mistress Mehir's quarters and leave her a message." Raina started walking in that direction.  
  
"Raina! You wouldn't!" exclaimed Kevan.  
  
"Don't tell me what I would or would not do, Kevan Jinn. Standing in the hallway drooling over a slut like Aleda Kinsai. You disgust me, you arrogant, two-timing, CREEP!"   
  
"Raina! What would Master Yoda say?" He meant it as a joke, but he could tell Raina was *not* amused.  
  
Her eyes blazed. "Don't you *dare* bring him into this, you...you...son of a bitch!"  
  
In tears, she ran to her room. Kevan stared after her, feeling bewildered.  
  
  
  
Laiski Dericon and Anareth Mehir smiled at each other over their tea. "It has been long, Anri," Laiski said.  
  
"Too long," Anareth replied.  
  
"You have taken an apprentice now too? I just accepted mine a few weeks ago."  
  
"You have a Padawan again? Good. It's past time, I think," she said.  
  
Laiski sighed. "I am worried that I may fail this one too."  
  
"Quit talking nonsense, Laiski Dericon. Breala was a Knight. She had finished her training. It was no fault of yours. It was a solo mission, and there was nothing you could have done to prevent her death."  
  
"If I had trained her better...been more thorough...." He did not finish.  
  
"Laiski! You can't blame yourself! You trained her better than most Masters train their Padawans. There are just some things that no Jedi is trained for, that's all." Anareth's blue-violet eyes met Laiski's deep brown ones. "You know that."  
  
"If I trained my apprentice better than most Masters do theirs, then why is it that *their* Padawans survive their first solo mission and *mine* did not?"  
  
"Circumstance, Laiski!"  
  
He sighed. "Yes, Anareth, I suppose you are right. I am less than confident in my abilites as a Master, though."  
  
"That is no place for any Master to be, and you know it, Laiski Dericon."  
  
"Yes, I know. I will trust in the Force. Besides, Kevan is stronger and more confident in himself than Breala was."  
  
"Kevan. Kevan Jinn?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
Her eyes gleamed and she laughed. "Laiski, every girl in the Temple between the ages of eleven and fifteen is infatuated with him. But right now, he and *my* apprentice, Sussen...have something between them. I wouldn't call it much, but it is something."  
  
"And you know this after one day back? You always were a gossip, Anri." He smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, I know. Mistress Torel tried her best to break me of that habit and failed miserably."  
  
"Hmm. As I recall, there was another habit she could never break you of...."  
  
Anareth smiled at the memory. "Oh, Laiski, that was much more than a habit. If it was a habit...I would have fallen out of it by now."  
  
Laiski stared at her for a long moment. "I thought you had."  
  
"Never. Many things have changed in the past thirteen years, but in all that time, my feelings for you never did."  
  
"Nor did mine for you."  
  
"Then you are saying that my brother was being a fool?"  
  
"If you will forgive me, yes."  
  
"Oh, I think I can forgive you for that."  
  
They drew together, then, and their lips met. The embrace held for a long moment until the door chime sounded. "Force, can anyone have any peace around here? I'm busy," Laiski growled.  
  
"Ahh. See now I do, that need help from me to rekindle old flames you do not. Good evening I wish you, Master Dericon. Mistress Mehir," Yoda said from behind the door.  
  
Yoda chuckled to himself. He should have known that those two would waste no time. "A foolish old man I am," he said to no one in particular. Somehow that had made him feel much better. He turned around and went off in search of a certain young girl.  
  
  
  
When he knocked on the door to Raina's room, she did not answer.  
  
**Naklita?** he asked through what Raina didn't realize was a Master-Padawan bond.  
  
**Go away,** she replied, closing her mind to him.  
  
Yoda felt vaguely hurt. She had never done that before. He tried to reach and find out what was upsetting her, but she shielded more tightly.  
  
"Naklita, let me in," he said verbally.  
  
"No," she said.  
  
"Extremely upset you are," he said.  
  
"Yes, I am!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll never be a Jedi Knight and Kevan Jinn is a Sithspawn creep."  
  
"Run smooth the course of true love does not," he said, trying to smile.  
  
"That is NOT funny."  
  
Yoda wanted to make her feel better, but he sensed that perhaps an offer of apprenticeship would be recieved better in the morning.  
  
  
  
That's all for this chapter. I know, I'm no good at writing romance. Please review, okay? 


End file.
